Harry Potter, Jedi, Charter Mage, Blackcollar
by Techy El Nerd
Summary: This is a crossover in which Harry Potter (this is my first HP Fic I'm not using an original character) is trained as a Jedi, an Abhorsen (see Garth Nix), and a Blackcollar (Backlash Mission Timothy Zahn) I don't really know what will happen yet.
1. The Jedi, the Blackcollar,andtheAbhorsen

A/N This is a crossover between HP, Star Wars, a book called The Backlash Mission, and 3 books (as of Feb '03) by Garth Nix about the Old Kingdom and Ancelstierr or something like that. So, even if you've only read a few of those, sit back, relax and enjoy yet another creation from the extremely weird mind of Techy El Nerd. 

Harry Potter stood in the woods near Privet Drive and prepared to perform the experimental spell that was supposed to give him the abilities he needed to defeat Voldemort. He concentrated, and cast his spell. From his wand there came a thing that was not a thing, it was light, but it was dark, it was indescribable, what it wasn't? Well, that was easy. What it was? That was the hard part. This beam of light dark or dark light spread and swallowed everything around him. Slowly he began to see shapes, a relatively young man in brown robes, a man dressed in a sort of black cape and bodysuit, and a young woman wearing silvery scale-like armor and a surcoat with a silver key design on a blue field. These four stood looking bewildered and Harry and the young woman leapt a foot in the air when a voice spoke from around them.

"Greetings, Jedi Master Skywalker, Blackcollar Comsquare Lathe, Abhorsen Sabriel, and Harry Potter. An evil has arisen which will need your not inconsiderable talents to defeat. You will each train young Harry Potter in your abilities. After he is trained he will defeat the man known as Lord Voldemort, but where he goes from there will be his decision. After this you will all have the ability to travel between universes, and all of you will have the abilities that the others have. You will not be trained, but you will have them. Now, whatever you need to train Harry Potter you will be able to obtain through your additional ability of conjuring things. You 3 will be given bodies as you have here, and you will obtain jobs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Until the Hogwarts term begins you will live at a recently vacated house on Privet Dr.. It will be in your possession as soon as you appear. Farewell." With this long and drawn out speech the light that isn't light faded, and the 3 extra-universal visitors stood with Harry in the woods. He looked at them and asked the obvious question

"Who are you?"

"Didn't you hear that.....thing? I am the Abhorsen."

"The what?" asked the other 3 in their own unique ways.

"What????? Where the heck have you been?????"

"I think I know what's happening," said the man in black "My name is Damon Lathe, I am a Blackcollar, not that that probably means anything to you, but to put it simply I'm a chemically augmented soldier. And unless I'm mistaken then what's happening here is that we have been carried into another universe to train the kid right there. It fits in with a theory in my universe called the multiverse theory."

"That sounds likely, but I think it would be prudent of us to get to the house that was mentioned. Do any of you have any idea what house it is?"

"No," said Harry "No one is moving out that I know of. So you better try to hide at my aunt and uncles house." They all agreed, and they began to walk down Privet Dr., however, before they reached #4 they were stopped out front of #5.

"Hey! Mr. Lathe! Where've you been? We can't leave until we turn the house over to you!" the puzzled group walked up to the house and went in. In the kitchen the former owners of #5 signed the deed over to Luke Skye (Skywalker was a little too well known), Damon Lathe, and Abby Sabrel (still unusual, but not as weird as Sabriel and no last name or Abhorsen Sabriel).

"Now," said Harry when the former owners had left "Can you please explain what the hell you are?" the 3 looked at each other

"I'll go first," said Luke "I am Luke Skywalker, I am from the planet Tatooine in my own universe. Recently I have been living on Yavin 4, a moon of a gas giant and training Force sensitive people in the ways of the Force, which is, apparently, what I am supposed to do for you."

"So, the Star Wars movies are really true?" "What?" asked Luke

"Never mind," said Harry "I understand now. What're you?" he asked, looking at Sabriel

"I am the Abhorsen, from the Old Kingdom, it is bordered by another universe, which is made possible by a magical wall. My job is to banish Dead creatures, creatures and people who have come back from Death, back to Death, and to imprison or destroy beings of evil Free Magic. We use a mix of Charter Magic, Necromancery, and Free Magic to do this. These bells," she indicated a bandolier of bells strapped around her, "are what we use to enter death and to fight Dead creatures."

"Why would you want to do that to a person who came back?" asked Harry

"Because, after they die and are in Death then they are mutated by the eternal current of the icy river of Death. It makes them evil even if they weren't before."

"I guess it's my turn now," said Lathe "I am a Blackcollar Comsquare. I am the leader of a commando (a/n don't ask me it's what they called his unit in the Backlash Mission) of Blackcollars. We are chemically augmented soldiers, like I said before. We are highly trained and very good at what we do. We have super-fast reflexes because of a drug called Backlash. Unfortunately I am one of the last Blackcollars because we no longer have the formula or any of the drug. We do, however, have a drug we found at a place called Aegis Mountain on Earth in our universe, that can break loyalty conditioning."

"Huh?" asked Harry "What's loyalty conditioning?"

"Oh, it's this thing that the Ryqril, an alien race temporarily occupying human space and ruling humanity, do that makes even their enemies loyal to them. The people with this done to them are no better than slaves, they can't even think bad things at the Ryq's or get angry at them. Now, what are you?"

"Oh," said Harry "I'm just a normal everyday wizard."

"That just sounds inane." Said Lathe "Being a wizard is not ordinary and everyday. Elaborate."

"Well in this world there are some people with magic and some people without it. The people without it are called Muggles and the people with it are witches and wizards. There can be a person born to a magic family, and not be magic, they're called squibs, and you can be born to a muggle family and be a witch or wizard, they're called muggle-borns. My parents were a witch and wizard who were killed by Voldemort because they fought him. I was sent here to live with my aunt and uncle, who unfortunately hate magic and for the first 10 years of my life tried to beat it out of me. On my 11th birthday I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts telling me that I was a wizard and that I would be going to the school. My 5th year just ended" here he paused at that memory "and my 6th and 2nd to last year begins September 1st. Is that enough? I can't really think of anything else."

"For now it is." Said Luke

"You better go home now Harry," said Sabriel "You'll get in trouble if you don't."

"But, remember your training begins tomorrow." Said Lathe

"You should come here," said Luke, "If we come to get you your aunt and uncle will probably try and stop you. While I could make them forget, it would be imprudent to use my abilities too freely in a world where technically I don't exist. Goodnight Harry,"

(a/n hope you enjoyed it, it's just the 1st chapter. And if anything about Sabriel didn't make sense then read Sabriel, Lirael, or Abhorsen, by Garth Nix, and if anything about Lathe didn't make sense then read the Backlash Mission by Timothy Zahn or maybe the Blackcollar by Timothy Zahn


	2. Blackcollar

A/N, I just noticed how my summary was cut off, so what it said was: "It probably should be G or PG, but there might be a lot of cursing so just to be on the safe side, PG-13. And now, on with chapter two.  
  
As Harry rushed out of the Dursley's house he felt a mixture of excitement, trepidation, and hope that he was insane. When he got to #5 Privet Dr. he found out that he had no such luck, because when he rang the doorbell it was answered by none other than Luke Skywalker  
  
"Damn!" he swore  
  
"You wish you were crazy?" asked Luke "We aren't that weird." Harry, still disconcerted by Luke's mind reading abilities simply said  
  
"Ummm, no not really." And walked in. When he got in he greeted Lathe and Sabriel, and started to ask how he was going to be trained, when Luke interrupted.  
  
"Before we go on I have a question. At first I thought that whatever that thing last night was summoned us, but now I sense something more. Harry, I believe you would be the one of us most likely to know?"  
  
"Err, yeah, there sort of is more." said Harry uncomfortably "I don't know if this caused it, but before it happened I was trying to perform a spell that would give me more power that I needed to defeat Voldemort. My friend Hermione came up with it, she said it had to do with some muggle scientific theory and that it would allow me to draw on power from other me's or something like that. I think it messed up because you 3 definitely aren't other versions of me. And I'm not drawing power from you, you're supposed to be training me, or at least I think that's what the thing said."  
  
"I'm guessing it had to do with the multiverse theory" said Lathe "I didn't really pay much attention to it, but I think it says that there are multiple universes, but we can't get to them, and a new one is created every time something that could go multiple ways happens. That seems to fit with "other me's" thing she said, because if a new universe was created that often then there would have to be more than one version of you."  
  
"Okay, while that's about as clear as mud, I think it's all that we'll be able to figure out until we know more. So, lets get started training Harry. Who goes first?"  
  
"How bout me? What I have to teach will undoubtedly be useful in your training also." Said Lathe  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Sabriel. Luke nodded, and Harry said  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now," said Lathe "First order of business is to try out that conjuring ability we supposedly have now. Umm. Okay." he closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate. In front of him appeared 2 stacks of throwing stars, 2 pairs of nunchaku, 2 sniper's slingshots, and a suit of flexarmor. (a/n these are the weapons and armor that the Blackcollars use in the Backlash Mission, none of it is my idea).  
  
"Put this on," he said tossing the flexarmor to Harry "then I'll start training you on these." After Harry had on the armor, he tossed him a stack of throwing stars, one pair of nunchaku, and a sniper's slingshot.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he started to walk outside into the high-walled garden. The other three followed him, and when they got out there he had already conjured a target about 100-yards away and a small unlabeled vial. (a/n it's a fic, so bear with me even though the garden probably wouldn't be that big)  
  
"Drink this," said Lathe "It should be Backlash." (a/n I don't really know what effect Backlash is supposed to have so I'll make something up and I don't know the dosages so I'll make that up too) Harry took the vial and swallowed the contents. He instantly felt relaxed and confident, he felt as though he could catch bullets, he felt invincible.  
  
"Oh, and watch out for the side effects. At first it makes you feel really overconfident, which can get you killed, and later it makes you underestimate enemies. You need to control that. If you do it'll eventually go away. Now, watch this." Lathe turned, a star appeared in his hand, and almost at the same instant, flew towards the human shaped target. Lathe threw his entire stack of 20 in about 10 seconds and then walked over with Harry to the target.  
  
"See, this is what I'm going to train you to do. Only Blackcollars have flexarmor so the neck is almost always a weak point." He said, indicating the 20 stars crammed onto the throat area. "Now you try." He grabbed his stars from the target, walked back with Harry, and waited. Harry clumsily took his stars out of the pouch on his wrist, and threw them one by one. In a minute he threw 20 stars, and only one even reached the wall. Lathe looked at him  
  
"We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, but there won't be any more for at least 5 days. I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be back till Saturday. And Hobbit-breath and Jago, I'm going to bug you two until you read this. Bwahahahahahahahahaha. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Holocron

A/N One thing before I start. A Jedi Holocron is a cube in which Jedi Masters would record their wisdom and knowledge and then later Jedi would have these as teaching aids and to keep their history and whatever. However, I might revise it or, if and when I use one, Luke might change it.  
  
Harry looked mournfully at the target.  
  
"Okay," he said to Lathe, "But, how long is it going to take? From what I understand I'm supposed to be trained by you and Luke and Sabriel, and then go to Hogwarts on September 1st as usual."  
  
"I don't know," said Lathe "that could be a problem. Blackcollar training can take years. From what you say we only have what? 3 months?"  
  
"Yeah, about that. So what're we going to do?"  
  
"If I may make a suggestion," Luke interrupted calmly "There is something from my world which may be of use. It is called a Holocron and it is used by Jedi Masters to record their wisdom and teach later Jedi. If this conjuring ability can allow us to make adjustments to old things or make new things then I may be able to create a Holocron that you would be able to input your knowledge into, give to Harry, but then instead of just dispensing knowledge I may be able to make it increase Harry's ability to learn and shorten the time to a month for each of us. Except for me maybe. If you rush Jedi training you can lead your apprentice to the dark side of the Force."  
  
"Huh?" said Lathe and Sabriel  
  
"I understood about half of that," said Lathe, "you lost me on the second part."  
  
"I understood even less." said Sabriel "All of this is entirely out of my experience."  
  
"I know." said Luke enigmatically "It'll make more sense when I actually make the Holocron." With this he closed his eyes, concentrated, and in his hands there appeared (a/n If I get the description wrong then tell me I don't remember which of my many books has a description) a bluish cube with mist swirled depths. (a/n I also don't know how they inputed their wisdom so I'll make that up to. I will now stop putting a/n's in the middle of sentences) "Come here." He continued "Good, now concentrate on your Blackcollar training." He said as Lathe walked up to him. Lathe concentrated and there was a brief glimpse of an image of him inside the cube.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Lathe.  
  
"Yes," said Luke "Now Sabriel, could you do the same? I already have." He said as there was a glimpse of himself inside the cube. Sabriel stepped up and did the same thing. "And now Harry, could you also? It would be useful for us to more fully understand this world and perhaps cultivate powers such as yours." After Harry had done so he handed it to him saying "To learn just say to it, for Lathe's training say 'Comsquare Lathe, share your wisdom', for my teaching say 'Master Skywalker, share your wisdom', for Sabriel's say 'Abhorsen, share your wisdom', and for the rest of us to hear Harry on this world and his magic say 'Harry, share your knowledge'.  
  
"Hey, what, do you think I don't have any wisdom?" asked Harry irritably  
  
"No, you don't," said Luke "You have knowledge, but wisdom comes with experience and age. You have not yet obtained these."  
  
"Neither has Sabriel, she looks about the same age as me."  
  
"No," said Luke, uncertain for the first time "It is like there is a bridge in time inside of her. Her mind sometimes is one age and remembers many things, and sometimes is another and remembers only earlier things.", he snapped out of his reverie "But you should go somewhere and begin your accelerated course in being a Blackcollar." Lathe conjured a case full of vials of Backlash.  
  
"Take one of these every twelve hours for one month. I've changed it so that it will only take one month. And be careful not to take it any more than 15 minutes off exactly every twelve hours. That can kill you."  
  
"Ummm, okay," said Harry, unsettled "I'll go study then..." he said uncertainly and walked into #5.  
  
A/N Hope any and all readers enjoyed this and It turned out that I did use and modify the Holocron. Oh, and the next chapter will be up soon. (I think) 


	4. Dragon

Thwack!......Thwack!......Thwack!......Thwack!......Thwack!  
  
"Well it was slow, but at least you hit the target." Said Sabriel, indicating the target with a star in the head, leg, groin, torso, and arm. Harry glared at her and she glared back, at which point Luke interceded before Harry could throw a star at her.  
  
__________________________________  
  
THWACK!!...THWACK!!...THWACK!!...THWACK!!...THWACK!!  
  
"Wow, faster, harder, and all in the torso and head right around the neck! Soon you won't suck at this!!!!!" (Sabriel again) THWACK!!!  
  
"HA! Missed me!"  
  
"No," said Luke "I nudged it away, it was going to hit you in the neck." Sabriel looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable  
  
________________________________  
  
THWATHWATHWATHWATHWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Whoa." said Sabriel, she looked nervously at Harry "Remind me not to get on your bad side."  
  
"Hey Sabriel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get on my bad side."  
  
_________________________________  
  
THTHTHTHTHWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry looked at Sabriel.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmm." said Sabriel, as the other three laughed.  
  
"On a more serious note," Lathe said, "Catch!" he tossed something that glinted in the sunlight to Harry. Harry caught it and looked at it. It was a silver dragonhead ring with vertical ruby eyes. Harry looked curiously at it and then looked up to ask Lathe what it was. Before he could open his mouth, Lathe held up his hand (which also had a ring on it) and said  
  
"That is the emblem of the Blackcollars. It also shows our rank, and since you're the only Blackcollar truly even in this universe, you are automatically a Comsquare, hence the vertical pupils." Harry looked up and grinned  
  
"Finally!!!!!!" 


	5. Memory of an Abhorsen

"Okay Harry, first I'll start teaching you Charter Magic. Have you been using the holocron thing for this?"  
  
"No......" said Harry  
  
"But......." Inquired Sabriel  
  
"I keep......seeing......these.......things. I don't know what they are, but they seem.........I don't know, but something. They, hey! Wait a second! That thing on your forehead! They're like that!" he pointed at her Charter mark.  
  
"Interesting." said Luke "It would appear that your spell did work, but some other being or thing brought us."  
  
"I'm also remembering things." said Harry "Strange things, about a cold river, and weird bells, and making things, strange, magic things."  
  
"Did the bells look like this?" asked Sabriel, showing him hers.  
  
"Wait!" cried Harry "I remember!!!! I'm the 100th Abhorsen! I'm....... wait. It's gone. For a second it was like I had lived two lives. And in on I was an Abhorsen. And now I forget it all. Except for how to use the bells, and how to be an Abhorsen."  
  
"Okaaaaay." said Sabriel uneasily "So I guess I don't need to teach you."  
  
"No. I don't think so." said Harry  
  
"Okay," said Luke, "then I guess it's my turn now."  
  
"Yes, but could I try something? I think that I........ remember a way to make this faster."  
  
"Okay." said Luke, just the slightest bit uneasily. Harry closed his eyes and pulled out his wand. With it he quickly drew several glowing Charter marks in mid-air. He then did something with his wand and they formed into a glowing reddish-gold sphere, which expanded to surround Harry and Luke.  
  
"Open your mind" said a voice "I will teach you" they both opened their minds and then the light faded away, taking them with it. 


	6. Jedi

The light faded away and Harry and Luke stood in a indescribable room. Luke opened his mouth to say something, and then both of them were sucked out of that room and to Ben Kenobi's house on Tatooine. Without knowing exactly why, Luke was calm, and he began to teach Harry. But the moment he began teaching time went faster and faster, Harry learned more and more quickly. Then, moments after he started, Luke stopped, and in front of him stood, not a young and confused boy, but a Jedi Knight!  
  
A/N Sorry the different trainings were like they were, with no detail, and things left out, but I don't really know how these things were taught, and although I know more about the Abhorsen's training that takes too long. And sorry the chapters were so short. I'm starting on a longer one now. 


	7. Lightsaber

A pinprick of red light began to glow where Harry and Luke had been moments before. It steadily grew until it encompassed the entire garden. It then diminished back into nonexistence, leaving Harry and Luke where they had been before.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Lathe  
  
"Yes." answered Harry "I am now a Jedi Knight."  
  
"Not quite." said Luke  
  
"What??????" demanded Harry incredulously "What do you mean I'm not a Jedi?????????"  
  
"I mean that you still need to build your lightsaber and pass one last test."  
  
"What?????????????"  
  
"Your lightsaber, it's a"  
  
"Yes, I know what a lightsaber is," said Harry, cutting him off, "but what test???????"  
  
"Build your lightsaber. Then I'll tell you." said Luke, walking inside immediately after. Harry glared at his retreating back and then leapt over the wall to #4.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Sabriel  
  
"Don't ask me." said Lathe "I know nothing about Jedi." At this moment Harry jumped back over the wall and started to walk inside.  
  
"What'd you just do?" asked Sabriel  
  
"I used a mixture of a Jedi mind-trick and a glamour so that they'll think I'm lying in my room deathly ill, with a disease instantaneously lethal to muggles. That'll keep them away from my room while making them think that I'm in there. Which will make it so that I can build my lightsaber in peace." he said, shortly before he walked inside.  
  
"But who the hell are 'they', and why the hell does he have to build it here???????" asked Lathe plaintively  
  
___________________________________________________________ Sub Chapter 7A  
  
Harry went upstairs, magically locked the door to an empty room, made a workbench, sat down, and extended his mind. He located the raw materials he would need and shaped them. He formed 2 cylindrical casings and 2 of each internal component he would need. He then pulled them to him and extended his mind again. Now he formed 2 complete sets of Abhorsen's bells and conjured 2 bandoliers for them, and then pulled these to himself also. Finally he extended his mind so wide that the whole universe became a part of him. He didn't know where he stopped and everything else began, but he couldn't pull back. The first crystal he found was a deep red kaiburr crystal. Then he found a yellow stone whirling in the hellish storms of Jupiter. Last he found a red and yellow swirled stone worn smooth in the ceaseless winds of a planet revolving around a dimly gleaming red dwarf star in the constellation Leo.  
  
He drew these to him and they joined the haphazard-seeming jumble on the workbench. He then took his wand and began to draw Charter marks. When he bound these together with a master mark 2 new crystals appeared. Only then did he open his eyes. Not sparing a glance for the hurricane-ravaged view outside the window he stared at the 5 crystals. He reached down and touched them; first the Kaiburr, which heightened his Force- and Backlash augmented senses so that he became aware of everything; then the gem from Jupiter, which exuded strength and steadfastness; then the stone from the sun in Leo, which seemed to radiate bravery and strength; and then last the two from the intricacies of his mind. These transparent, nearly invisible crystals seemed to make it easier to perform Charter magic, and touching them felt like touching his own mind with his Jedi powers.  
  
He shook this feeling off and entered a Jedi trance. He lost more of his sense of time than before. He had no idea how long he sat and combined, and carved and shaped. He only returned to himself when he completed the construction and opened his eyes. He now had two lightsabers. One was fully operable. He reached down and grasped the near featureless hilt. He stared wonderingly at the Blackcollar dragonhead with glinting red Kaiburr crystal eyes. He ran his finger over the silver key design etched in it. He grinned at the crossed wand and lightsaber. And his mouth dropped open at the strip of Charter marks that read: "I saw the joining of the Four that were split, I guard the One, and I am the First."  
  
"The Four?" muttered Harry "That sounds...... But no, I don't.......... What is it???" he couldn't fathom it so he shrugged and stood up. He made the last adjustment with his mind so that the lightsaber would run off the power supplied from his mind converted by the crystal he made and enhanced by the Kaiburr crystal. Then he reached inside it and activated the most powerful level. An orange beam of light shot out of the lightsaber and extended for 3 feet. He moved it experimentally and it hummed and sliced through the air. He then moved it to red level. The beam shortened to a mere foot and turned red. He then moved it to gold level and it stayed the same length, but turned gold. Then he moved it to mismo level and the beam seemed to disappear. It was still audible, but it was invisible. Harry grinned and the beam turned green. He jumped in surprise and it became tinged with orange.  
  
"Hmmmm." He said musingly "It seems to change to match my emotions. Interesting." Harry then shut the lightsaber off and sat down. He picked the other up and looked at it for the first time. This one was different. It had a square whose sides were made up of a lightsaber, a wand, a gold trowel and a silver key, and the corners throwing stars. In the middle was a... Harry jumped and dropped the lightsaber. It clattered to the floor and he stood looking at it. A few seconds later he bent and picked it up. He stared at the crest. Gryffindor??????????? he thought incredulously. Why would that be something to put on this????? These all represent something to do with me. Unless...... Could I be?????? Or could he have been these things? I'll have to find out, but first I need to finish this.  
  
He sat back down and then lay his wand and a bandolier of bells on the lightsaber with the crest on it, which was about the length and only a little wider than his wand. He then pricked his finger with a knife he conjured and smeared a streak of blood on the lightsaber. He then began to shape Charter marks with his finger and perform free magic. He closed his eyes, concentrated........ and opened his eyes. His wand and the bells had disappeared, and the lightsaber was changed. It still had the same design, but now it had wood mixed with it, and Charter marks seemed to crawl along it. The lower half of it was mostly wood, and about a third metal, while the upper part was the opposite. He connected the crystal he made to his wand, now part of the lightsaber, and prepared to activate it. He turned it on full power, and before he even looked at the blade, he was distracted by the crest. What he had assumed was metal was actually the crystal with details in metal and now wood. The lightsaber's hilt on the crest now looked much like Harry's and the blade was swirled red and gold. The wand was wood, the throwing stars were metal, the key was metal, and the trowel was a mix of metal and gold crystal for color. And the central part was unchanged, but with the glowing illumination it seemed, more somehow, complete. After Harry finished gawking at this he looked up at the lightsaber's blade which was a 3 foot long red and gold swirled beam of incandescent brilliance.  
  
After what seemed like hours (or maybe seconds, Harry never was sure), he deactivated the lightsaber and set it down. He then set the second bandolier of bells on the other lightsaber, and went through the same process as before, minus the wand. After this lightsaber had the bottom made into ½ metal ½ wood, and the upper portion gained another type of metal, Harry tested it and set it down. He then conjured a double bandolier-like harness (from the front and back it looked like an X), clipped the sabers on his waist, one on his right and one on his left, (they could also go on his back or chest), and strode from the room.  
  
A/N Mismo I got from an english-to-spanish dictionary, and it means self, which I thought was fitting (that and I was desperate for a name), since he made the stone, and it changes color to reflect his mood. Also, another word for throwing star (technically the real name) is shruiken (it's spelled something like that), and I don't remember which word the Blackcollars used for them. So, if someone can give me the correct spelling for the name then I'll start using that instead. I could go check the book, but 1. I'm lazy, and 2. I don't know where it is. Hope you enjoyed this, and that it made up for the 3 short ones I wrote right before this one. Oh and in response to Nallasariel (or whatever your penname is)'s review, yes I know there are inaccuracies which I will correct when I get the chance, and that the only reason they exist is because I borrowed the book from the library and my memory for most things isn't worth crap. And yes, I did only just now remember that review. Oh and yes, many of the characters are out of character, but I sort of had to redesign them to fit what I needed for this story, but if it's really a big deal then everyone tell me and I'll try to get them to be more how they're supposed to be. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and Hobbit-Breath, I hope that you read this (or another of my stories), because you know that that's the only way I'm going to shut up and stop telling you to: "READ MY CRACKPOT FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!") 


	8. 1 Became 4 Will Become 1

A/N Okay! Sorry I haven't updated or done anything else in a while, but I've had a lot of homework and projects, and I've been sick and a lot of other things. And the word I was searching for is shuriken, and in the Backlash mission they used both shuriken and throwing star about equally, so I think that's what I'll do. Oh, and I just reread the Backlash Mission and I found out that comsquare is as in com to the second power. Lathe's a Blackcollar commando commander. So com squared. And now (drumroll) chapter eight of: Harry Potter, Jedi, Charter Mage, Blackcollar.  
  
Harry quickly searched the house for Luke, Lathe, and Sabriel. He discovered that they weren't there and began to search through the force for them.  
  
Sabriel was staring across the desk at the old man when a charter mark flashed invisibly before her eyes. She use the combined Blackcollar tingler, charter mark alphabet, and Jedi telepathy code they had devised to tell her compatriots. Lathe glanced at her and she nodded curtly. He turned to face the old man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we have pressing business elsewhere. We will be back, but this really is very important and we can't be late." said Luke  
  
"That will be fine," said the old man gravely "But please, return soon." They nodded and then strode over to the fireplace, tossed in some specially modified floo powder, and one by one returned to # 5 Privet Dr.  
  
Harry whirled as he heard someone arrive in the living room. He started to creep towards it when he heard a familiar voice, and the after that the sounds of three people arriving by floo powder in quick succession.  
  
"Harry?" the voice called. He walked in and he and the 3 residents of # 5 commenced staring disbelieveingly at the person who had appeared...  
  
"Dumbledore???" asked Sabriel incredulously. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"Did you really think that I did not know that Harry was here?" he asked  
  
"Yeah," said Lathe "I did. What gave us away?"  
  
"The fact that I know about the other universes."  
  
"What?" asked Luke "What do you mean other universes?"  
  
"Nice try Master Skywalker." said Dumbledore, as if he were amused "You too Comsquare Lathe and Abhorsen, but the knowledge has been passed down for centuries, and I am not easy to fool. Come. Sit down." He motioned at the couch "Let me tell you a story." The bemused 4 sat down and Dumbledore sat down across from them.  
  
"In ancient times there was one wondrous universe. There was no evil, almost no sickness, and no pain. The key to this were a marvelous group of warriors. Their name is forgotten but 4 remnants live on. The Blackcollars, the Wizards, the Jedi, and the Abhorsens. This one universe began to split into 4. Eventually only one thing held them together. A man called Godric Gryffindor. He was the last of this mighty group, and he knew what would happen if he died. So he took precautions. In each of his 4 children he imbued a fraction of his power. One of those children when his father died became part of the Old Kingdom. His name was Abhorsen Gryffindor. Eventually his name became the title for some of his descendants. His other descendants became the royal family and Wallmakers and Clayr. Another received the full power of the wizards. He stayed in this universe and had many children. So now many have the power of the Wizards, but only a few have the full strength. Another went to the technic universe Lathe came from. His power could not be passed on through genealogy so he created Backlash. He was the first Blackcollar, but even I don't know where that name came from. The last went to Master Skywalker's universe, even more technic than Lathe's, and formed the Jedi. Gryffindor made it so that one of his descendants would have the strength to wield the powers of the Jedi, Wizards, Blackcollars, and the Old Kingdom at once. He also made it so that when this one was ready teachers would come for him. And Gryffindor's own lightsaber would be reborn along with this new warrior." Harry jumped and glanced at the saber with the strange coat-of-arms.  
  
"But how do you know this?" he asked.  
  
"Because, before he died Gryffindor cast one more spell. He made it so that if he told someone this then they couldn't forget it. And the same with anyone they told. This information has been passed down from teacher to student for centuries. I am overjoyed that I will be the one to break that chain. I just need one more piece of evidence to be sure that you are the one I think you are." answered Dumbledore. Harry nodded.  
  
"The lightsaber." He passed his to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes." said Dumbledore "This is Gryffindor's true coat-of-arms." He stared at it "The wrongs will be righted at last."  
  
"Er... Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me what this means?" he passed him his other lightsaber. Dumbledore gave him back the first and looked at the second.  
  
""I saw the joining of the Four that were split, I guard the One, and I am the First."" murmured Dumbledore "Yes," he continued "This means that it saw the four joined into one in you, it protects you, and it is the first new true saber since Gryffindor's."  
  
"Ahhhhh." said Harry. Dumbledore handed back the saber and Harry returned them both to his belt. Dumbledore turned to the other 3.  
  
"Now, about your jobs." Harry looked surprised  
  
"What???" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, er Harry? We forgot to mention, you were in a Jedi trance for weeks. You were even zoned out in the middle of a hurricane!"  
  
"Oh." said Harry uncomfortably  
  
"We were at Hogwarts finding out about jobs when you just came out."  
  
"Oh." repeated Harry  
  
"Yes, well I have perfect ones for all of you. Sabriel? I discovered that the Charter mark shorthand is the same as the ancient runes. Would you like to teach that?" Sabriel nodded  
  
"Now, for you, Luke, I recently started a new class, Combat Charms, which you'd be very good at." Luke nodded  
  
"And you, Damon, would you like to teach Combat? Dueling, and muggle fighting too?" Lathe grinned and gave a curt nod. Harry opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"But, they don't know any wizard magic!"  
  
"Oh, while you were in your trance we learned some of all our different abilities."  
  
"And," interjected Dumbledore "I would also like you to show them some of your special abilities, because although people won't be able to use their full abilities until Harry finishes this, they can use limited amounts of other types of power." They all nodded and then the rest of the short time before Dumbledore left passed in a blur. They decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day since it was August 28 and Harry would soon be going back to school. Harry walked home feeling happy and excited, clutching his letter, which Dumbledore had given him.  
  
A/N Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed his and that I put everything down right. If you catch any mistakes then tell me please. And Blackwolf? Don't wait for me to beta read the next chapter in your HP/SW, I don't think I'm going to get a chance to do it. 


	9. Dudley Almost Demented

A/N I just decided, this is going to be their 5th year, so pretend that everything in OotP never happened, okay?  
  
When Harry arrived home on the evening of August 28, he found a large stack of letters from Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and a few from Hagrid. In response to Ron's letters he said that no, they shouldn't come and rescue him, to Hermione's he said not to write Dumbledore and ask him if Harry was all right, he told Sirius not to come and hex the Dursleys into oblivion, and he asked Hagrid to please not come to bash the Dursleys into bloody pulps. That finished, he also asked them all except for Sirius to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. He then grabbed Hedgwig, tied the letters to her ankle. And tossed her out the window. (A/N did I misspell Hedwig?) He then tried to go to sleep, but since he had been in a trance for weeks, he was fully energized, and his mind was buzzing so loudly with all he had learned, that he couldn't sleep. He went downstairs, told his aunt and uncle that he was all better and went to a nearby park to sit and think. As he sat there he saw Dudley and his friends walk by, wheeling their bikes. He overheard their conversation and had to exert all of his willpower not to burst out laughing. When Dudley's friends were gone, he walked up behind him quieter than the wind.  
  
"Hey, Big D!" he called when he was a foot away. Dudley turned.  
  
"It's you!" he exclaimed "Hey! Get away from me! I don't want to die!" Harry laughed  
  
"You'd believe anything, wouldn't you?" he asked  
  
"Huh?" asked Dudley  
  
"I was never sick! And you and your parents fell for he whole act!" At this Dudley grinned evilly.  
  
"How much is it worth you for me not to tell?" he asked  
  
"Nothing," said Harry cheerfully, "Because you won't tell."  
  
"What?" asked Dudley  
  
"You won't because you're scared of me." said Harry, as they turned onto the short alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Harry, sensing Dudley's intentions, nudged his mind so that his punch zoomed past his head.  
  
"Nice try," laughed Harry "but I really don't want to fight you."  
  
"What? Scared?" asked Dudley. As he said this last everything went dark. Harry dropped into a crouch, grabbed his lightsabers, and focused.  
  
"Dementors!" he hissed, and with a snap-hiss both of his lightsabers activated, both to their full 3 ft length, their orange-red glow illuminating a small 5 ft area. He felt their power pushing against his mental shields. He swung his sabers and WHAM! Something hit the side of his head. He fell to the ground and almost dropped his sabers. He leapt up and stunned Dudley, who had punched him, with the Force. Dudley dropped from the grasp of one of the dementors, which was just lowering its hood. He swung both of his sabers and yelled to an accompaniment of the deep ringing of Sareneth  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" a bright red and gold stag leapt from his wand-saber, strangely accompanied by something that was not clearly definable. Whatever it was the stag and thing made short work of the two dementors and then disappeared. He exhaustedly revived Dudley's body and had him walk home, then he slipped inside, crept up the stairs, woke up Dudley's mind, and then entered a Jedi trance.  
  
A/N I can't get to the website I found with data on the Necromantic Bells, so if any of you know then could you tell me so that I can put it on here for the people who don't know what they are? I know that there're Ranna, Astarael, Saraneth, Kibeth, Mosarael, and two others, but I'm not sure about spellings and I don't remember the other two. 


	10. Walkers too? When'll it end?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been focusing too much on my RPGs and other things. Note: Walker is a char from some of my RPGs. For more info go to The Citadel of those Who Walk: http:thosewhowalk. Warzone 2089 A.D.: http:warplanet11. Harry lay in his trance a strange point of light appeared, a point of light that seemed almost exactly like the light/not light that had appeared with Harry's use of Hermione's spell. This quickly grew to the size of a door and a man stepped through. He had short, dark blond hair, brilliantly blue eyes, tanned skin, a face that seemed years older than his body, and was so tall that his head nearly brushed the ceiling. He walked over to Harry, and after the light completely disappeared behind him, he shrank to about 6'3, his hair turned dark gray and lengthened to his shoulders, his eyes became even bluer, and his face and skin became wrinkled and weatherbeaten, so tan they seemed almost red. He walked over to Harry and looked down at him.

"Interesting" he muttered "Lots of nu-class rad but he's too old… Hmmm." He noticed the lightsabers and reached down to pick one up. "Seems a bit like the wand nu- channellers they have in some universes. Oh well, only one way to find out." he shook Harry. "Wake up boy, I need to figure out what you are!" he heard a noise at the door and whirled to face it, a small, bladed boomerang-like weapon sliding into each of his hands. He saw Lathe, standing ready with throwing stars. Lathe motioned him forward and the man stepped into the hallway, where he was met by Sabriel and Luke. They led him downstairs and sat him down on the couch.

"Who are you?" asked Luke

"And how did you get by us?" asked Lathe

"I am Walker." said the man "I am the leader of Those Who Walk Between. Until now, we were the only people who could travel Between worlds at will, but something brought you here quite easily. And that boy, and all of you are absolutely overflowing with nu radiation."

"What?" asked Sabriel, "Don't we get to go a minute without something newer and weirder happening?"

"Apparently not." said Walker "Now if I may ask, what are you?"

"I am a Jedi Master, and my companions are a Blackcollar and the Abhorsen. Harry is all three and more."

"I see…" said Walker "Do you mind if I summon a friend of mine? It will also show you how I got here." The three looked at each other.

"Why not?" said Sabriel "Go ahead." A opening like the one that appeared in Harry's room appeared, instantly dispelling Walker's old-man appearance and temporarily cutting them all off from the force and their various powers. Moments later, a little child, no older than seven stepped through.

"Yes, Walker?" he asked

"Inkeraklatijardti, do you know anything of the groups known as Jedi Masters, Blackcollars, or Abhorsens?" asked Walker. The boy's eyes rolled back into his skull and he began to speak in a monotone, as if reading

"Jedi Masters: Leaders of a group of ardti that have telekinetic, telepathic, and empathic abilities. Follow a set of rules known as the 'Jedi Code' that forbids emotion and, to a certain degree, action. This is to guard against the so-called 'Dark Side' of the 'Force', as they call ar. This 'Dark Side' is merely ardti who use ar in selfish ways."

"Blackcollars: A group of elite, highly trained soldiers that are ardti through the use of a drug known as 'Backlash', which gives them increased strength, reflexes, and general combat ability."

"Abhorsens: An order of ardti that combines two other ardti, known as 'Charter Mages' and 'Necromancers'. They work to destroy other 'Necromancers' and the ardti known as 'Free Magic Sorcerers', in addition to the aryil known as Dead and Greater Dead. Will that be all?" Walker nodded.

"Unless there are others I need data about."

"Well, maybe the wizards," suggested Sabriel.

"Which ones?" asked the strange creature "That is a very common name for ardti."

"Here, we'll show you one." said Sabriel, starting up the stairs. The creature looked at Harry when they arrived at his room.

"Hmmm… This is something new. I know nothing of it and there is nothing in the library."

"Unsurprising," said Walker "From what these three have said, he is trained in all three of their arts and in wizardry." The small boy/creature picked up Harry's wand/lightsaber.

"From this I'd say he's from a primitive version of old Ternk's world. They have ardti in some of those, and many of them use things superficially like these. They're called wands." Lathe nodded

"He used his wand in making these. It's in one of them."

"That explains it. Did he tell you how he brought you here?"

"He used some sort of spell made for him by a friend."

"Fascinating." Said the creature, "I've never met someone who could use another version of ard to Walk. I'd suggest using the perfected DITS to teach him to Walk. We wouldn't want him accidentally doing anything… dangerous." Walker nodded and turned his back to the rest of them. With his robe hiding his actions he did something to Harry and then turned back.

"The inhibitors are in place. He can open Gates, but he won't remember how unless he's in dire need. Now I believe we should go." He looked at the three other extrauniversal visitors. "We were never here." With that he turned and followed the boy/creature through the glowing hole that appeared as he finished talking and changed him to his natural form. As the hole closed, the three remaining awakened people turned to go down stairs, leaving the sleep-feigning Harry to think about what had just happened. _That thing cut me off from the Force. I've got to get rid of whatever he did to me._ With that he dropped into yet another Jedi trance, this one targeted on removing the 'inhibitors', whatever they were.

(a/n I am trying to write more of this, but I'm also working very hard on an original story: http: so don't expect many updates, sorry)


	11. Chapter 11

(a/n I think I'm not supposed to do this, but I'll tack the next chapter onto the end of this author's note. It's just that I want to respond to a review and I'm not going to be writing the next chapter for a bit. To Kasey Rider, who didn't give her e-mail or log in (very rude, by the way, irregardless of how insulted you thought I might be): The reason Harry learned so easily was because of his alternate/parallel selves in other universes and because of the spell he used to bring his three trainers here. Both of these gave him increased ability to learn and remember. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's just how this part is. And no, I wasn't insulted by your comments, just annoyed at your decision to remain anonymous so I couldn't reply to you. Thank you for the review though.)


End file.
